


Safety (is when I'm curled in your arms)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Matsuakateruten [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Flat Affect, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Issei's hand is cupping his heart and Yuuji knows he won't squeeze too hard.You're here.he conveys with every brush of their lips, every touch of his skin.You're alive and here and I'll bring you back, every time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Matsuakateruten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465354
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Mental Health fics- Haikyuu!





	Safety (is when I'm curled in your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).

> HEY UH IT'S BEEN A HOT MINUTE BUT I'M VERY MUCH STILL HERE LOVE Y'ALL HOPE YOU LOVE THIS
> 
> Ly Haz!! Happy late birthday and I hope you're in a comforting place rn!!

Terushima Yuuji wakes up and his first thought is how he wishes he hadn’t. His brain is filled with a fog of confusion related less to waking up and more to how he’s alive (barely), human (for now), and supposed to function.

He can tell today is going to be worse than anything has been in a while, and has no good way to stop it.

He can think fine, he can focus well, and yet-

Every time he tells his face to curve his lips into a smile, to crinkle his eyes in the corners, to furrow his brows- 

Nothing. 

He heaves a groan that ends up no more than a puff of air with a weight around his ribs, and closes his eyes again. He knows that there would be consequences for missing whatever he has today. He also knows that he won't be able to uphold any masks today, and that therefore staying in to sleep is the best (the safest) option.

He feels more than actually registers the bed shift and the covers tug above him before there's a warm body pulling him closer to tuck his head into a broad chest.

There's a warm breath across the top of his head, and the chest against his ear rumbles with words that nearly drown out the cadence of Issei's heart.

Yuuji feels a little more alive.

Of course, Issei had spoken words to be heard, not just to have them wash over Yuuji in a comforting embrace, and so he pulls away slightly to check that Yuuji's awake. Before Yuuji is aware of it, he's making a needy noise, and Issei's morning haze turns to concern.

"You okay?" 

Yuuji has to focus to understand, and when he does the words to respond are stuck in his throat. 

He shakes his head against Issei's chest, and Issei makes a sympathetic noise, shifting his arms around Yuuji to tuck him more away from the prying eyes of the world. Satori and Keiji share a morning class that is today, if it's the day of the week Yuuji thinks it is, so they're likely already gone. 

Yuuji is, in a way, glad. Although they're both caring and have done research to help them better understand their boyfriends, Issei is the one who understands the best, having the same issues.

He doesn't like having Satori and Keiji see him this way, doesn't like making them worry about how flat affect overtakes him when he's usually so exuberant. 

Issei's warmth shifts away a bit, and Yuuji can't help but stay, weighed down by the heaviness dragging down his limbs, and think of what a shame it is, for Issei to move away.

His eyes open to find Issei's gentle gaze meeting his own. Issei's arm shifts away from where it's protectively curled across Yuuji's back, and his hand comes up to gently cup Yuuji's face, his thumb brushing under Yuuji's eye to help him focus.

Each point of contact brings a brush of warmth the curls under Yuuji's skin, drawing him closer to the land of the living, coaxing him slowly out of his rotting shell.

"What do you need?" Issei asks, and Yuuji takes a moment to process the words, savor the gentle tenor of them until they resonate close to where he might have a soul.

"More contact," Yuuji manges tonelessly after a long while filled with Issei's infinite patience and care.

Issei nods, and pulls Yuuji closer with his other arm, tangling their legs and drawing their faces even.

_Is this okay? _his searching eyes question, and in response Yuuji curls his fingers in Issei's shirt to tug him even closer.

Issei's caring lips brush over his forehead, and Yuuji's eyes slide shut as the ice blocking his veins melts under Issei's gentle ministrations. 

The careful brushes of warmth continue on to his cheeks, his eyelids, the corners of his mouth, and finally Issei's soft lips press against Yuuji's, and warmth flickers and stirs in his heart.

Everything seems slow, slowly speeding up as Yuuji comes back to life with every press of Issei's lips.

One of Issei's hands is rubbing slowly up and down his back, the other cupping his face, and the unending care in his every motion makes something cool and comforting swell in Yuuji's chest.

His own hands tremble where they're fisted in Issei's shirt, and it's not long before Yuuji's eyes begin to leak shallow tears that run cold tracks down his face.

The kiss tastes a slight bit like salt, and Issei's chest rumbles with concern, and when he tries to pull away Yuuji makes a sound that exposes how fragile he is- how the thought of a break of the contact drawing him into existence brings a pang in his chest. Issei's hand is cupping his heart and Yuuji knows he won't squeeze too hard.

Issei presses his lips more firmly against Yuuji's, shifting them so more of Issei's weight presses Yuuji into the mattress and dredges him to the surface of conscious emotion.

_You're here._ he conveys with every brush of their lips, every touch of his skin. _You're alive and here and I'll bring you back, every time._

Yuuji's shaking, a frail shadow relying on the light to shine a little brighter to paint him more solid, more bold in the contrast.

Issei holds him like he's a solid mass, like he means something and like he has some strength in his fragility.

Like he's alive.

Yuuji feels everything not all at once, but in a steady flow that won't abate, won't stop for him to adjust but is gentle and calming all the same.

He's overwhelmed and oh so tired but feels safe- _knows_ he's safe in Issei's arms.

He curls closer to Issei, trying to give him as much as has been received.

Issei lessens the pressure, a test of if he can pull back.

When Yuuji opens his tear-reddened eyes to meet Issei's concerned gaze, Issei's eyes crinkle at the corners in relief, and the love of his gaze makes Yuuji feel like a treasure.

Issei pulls back enough to murmur words into the small space where their breath mingles between them, "Welcome home."

Yuuji manages a soft, fought-for smile, "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, _please_ comment! It's what keeps me writing  
You can find me on tumblr @cheetahleopard and on twitter @_COentity_


End file.
